


Как аромат полыни горькой…

by bittersweet_indiga



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, M/M, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweet_indiga/pseuds/bittersweet_indiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Двадцатипятилетний агент под прикрытием, Тони, получает свое первое задание и встречает пятнадцатилетнего Эверарда. Небольшой подарок для читателей "Демьена" и просто красивая история любви.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как аромат полыни горькой…

# Как аромат полыни горькой…

_Ты приносишь с собой томленье,_

_Ты прорастаешь в меня дурманом…_

_Твоим стоном распоротый воздух_

_Пахнет полынью, пахнет туманом._

_Ты приносишь с собой истому,_

_Поишь глаз своих темных отравой_

_И уходишь, забрав мой рассудок,_

_Дав забвенью залечивать раны._

_Не держу, не пытаюсь вернуть, отпускаю…_

Bittersweet, «Черный дурман»

 

## 1.

 

Когда я впервые увидел его, была осень. Ему было пятнадцать, мне – двадцать пять. Я долго наблюдал за ним. Наблюдал, как рос во мне самом интерес.

Он был развит не по годам. Не только физически. Хотя тело его, пропорциональное и гибкое, уже тогда мало чем напоминало нескладного подростка и предвещало, каким красивым мужчиной он может стать. Я чувствовал его потенциал. Он скрывался во всем: и в глубоком пытливом взгляде, и в той жадности, с которой он глотал книги – порой воруя их у меня, чего уж там – с той же жадностью, с какой пил, отдавался и ласкал. Он был умен, изобретателен… Уже тогда. Он учился. Впитывал знания с пугающей меня скоростью. В нем вообще было что-то повергающее меня в трепет, но, кажется, я забегаю вперед.

Как лотос растет из болотного ила, он рос из той грязи, что окружала его… Мне казалось: его ждет великое будущее. Но у самого меня оно едва ли было, не могло быть. У агентов под прикрытием оно бывает не всегда. Некоторым людям отпущено мало времени. Кажется, я предчувствовал это уже тогда.

Я только-только закончил учебу, когда попал в отдел по борьбе с наркотиками и получил первое в своей жизни задание – внедриться в группировку. Подготовка была долгой, и когда штатный психолог наконец подтвердил мою несклонность к стокгольмскому синдрому, я приступил к созданию своей новой фальшивой личности. Я должен был сделать это самостоятельно.

На Гавайях я достал копии документов ребенка, умершего в возрасте трех лет. Его тоже звали Энтони, и это было важно. Меньше всего мне хотелось проколоться, отозвавшись случайно на свое настоящее имя, Тони Макайо, ведь я тоже был гавайцем…

Постепенно на основе этих документов мне удалось построить новую фальшивую жизнь. О ней знали те, кто должны знать. Но даже они не подозревали, что жизнь на самом деле была тройной, противозаконной и прекрасной, каким только и может быть грех. Мой тайный грех с глубоким темным взглядом…

 

Он был одной из самых незначительных фигур в том круге, куда я был внедрен. Удивительно, как образ этого юноши сразу обжег меня, отпечатавшись в сознании, выпаявшись на сетчатке глаз. Это было похоже на два сложившихся паззла, которые больше нельзя расцепить. Он попал прямо в цель, прямо в сердце.

Последний и единственный парень, к которому я питал не только дружеские чувства, был моим сокурсником. Нам было всего по восемнадцать, и, в общем-то, ничего толкового не вышло. Этот юноша-подросток совсем на него не похож. И я в шоке, что могу испытывать чувства такой силы.

Странное ощущение, когда вся жизнь переворачивается, голова освобождается от мыслей, а окружающее пространство наполняется слепящим светом, источник которого он. Хотя он даже не смотрит на тебя, не замечает, не знает, что уже опрокинул всю твою вселенную вверх дном.

Но он был просто мальчишкой, тусившим среди байкеров. Промышлял воровством и бог знает какими еще мелкими вещами. Он мог пройти везде, потому что был своим, и в то же время был ничьим, держался гордо и независимо, сам себе свой. Мог пропасть на долгое время, и никто особо не интересовался куда. Его не воспринимали всерьез, как и меня, и это сразу сроднило нас в моих глазах, сделало похожими, потому что у него тоже были тайны. Он знал об этих людях больше, чем они о нем, это я понял сразу. Парень сам был, как агент: присматривался, наблюдал, ждал своего момента.

Я стал приходить чаще, хотя по сути все эти байкеры, вся эта алкашня и бандиты мелкого пошиба, были слишком незначительными пешками. Я должен был проникнуть в более значащие круги и общаться с их боссами. И через какое-то время это удалось, теперь я стильно одевался и слыл у них кем-то вроде посредника. Это хоть как-то объясняло мои частые визиты. Я делал свою работу, а в действительности ждал лишь одного: когда опять смогу его увидеть. Моего мальчика, как я уже начал его называть.

Как же, мальчик… Я был сильно удивлен, узнав, что ему всего пятнадцать. Но я опять тороплюсь…

Когда его не было, сердце разрывалось на части. Но сильнее разочарования была только надежда когда-нибудь его увидеть. Сладостная, окрыляющая.

Впрочем, когда он появлялся, легче не становилось. Парень просто меня не замечал. Это нормально для агента – не бросаться в глаза, избегать излишнего внимания, нас учат этому. Но как же мне хотелось, чтоб он испытывал ко мне хотя бы долю тех же чувств! Я стал ловить себя на мысли, что одеваюсь для него, и бреюсь, и модно стригусь. Я плохо спал и мало ел. Много курил. В те дни безумия я был плохим работником, хотя до провала было еще далеко. Я просто жил своей второй жизнью, уже не понимая, кто я на самом деле: агент ФБР или наркодилер.

Его жизнь волновала гораздо сильнее собственной. Я стал задерживаться в гаражах и барах, пытаясь исподволь что-то выпытать и разузнать. Нет, не о сделках или их участниках. О нем. А заодно внушал, что он весьма неплох и многообещающ. То, с какой охотой эти парни соглашались со мной, вызывало шок. Выходит, не они его не признавали – он сам застолбил свою свободу.

Помню, как тяжело было узнать его имя и не выдать круживших голову чувств. Оно оказалось звучным, красивым, сильным, точно не для подростка, но для того мужчины, каким ему только предстояло стать. Я так и не привык называть его так, но звать по кличке, как делали другие, тоже не мог. Бродяга…

Что нашло на меня в тот день, когда от отчаяния, рискуя репутацией, миссией и жизнью, я написал ему письмо с признанием в любви?.. Не знаю. Я надеялся лишь… Черт!.. Мог ли я ему верить?..

Я забыл обо всем, чему меня учили. Хотел бы я видеть лица штатных психологов в тот момент. Но свое мнение о стокгольмском синдроме и симпатии к преступникам они могли засунуть в задницу. Я писал довольно откровенно. Что-то было в этом парне такое, что внушало надежду: он меня поймет!..

Письмо пролежало в кармане несколько дней. Я носил его с собой. Оно обжигало… До лихорадки, до удушья, сквозь подкладку… Несколько раз я порывался порвать его, но знал, что снова начну ему писать.

В первый же вечер, когда он наконец объявился, я подошел совсем близко и, улучив момент, беззастенчиво засунул конверт в задний карман его джинсов. Парень даже ухом не повел, только медленно повернул голову и обдал меня таким взглядом, что сердце зашлось… Потом я часто вспоминал о том моменте, когда дрочил одинокими ночами и задыхался. Но это было потом…

А тогда я ждал. День, второй, неделю. Я выжидал и начинал бояться. Черт возьми, ведь ему ничего не стоило заложить меня. И проклиная свой порыв, я притворялся больным, отсиживался дома, подыскивая момент, пытаясь угадать, кто явится ко мне первым: наркоторговцы или копы…

Но всё оказалось иначе… В дверь постучался он. В тот дождливый ноябрьский день…

 

## 2.

 

Он приходит. Он приходит, когда я меньше всего этого жду. Стоит перед моей раскрытой дверью, обманчиво невинный, обманчиво наивный, со своим бледным лицом, красивым, как у ангела, из тех, что падают с небес.

Я еще не верю своим глазам, но он – под моей дверью, промокший от дождя. Волосы, куртка – всё промокло. С черных волос стекает вода… От мысли, что дождь пропитал его одежду насквозь, меня начинает лихорадить. А он стоит, не говоря ни слова, и смотрит на меня своими огромными угольными глазами, пронзает глубоким до дрожи и немигающим взглядом, знает об этом, понимает, что примерно я сейчас испытываю. Догадывается… Видит по глазам. И улыбается, позволяя иронии тронуть бледные губы. И ангельский образ летит к чертям, как остатки моего здравомыслия, разлетается осколками, и каждый – в мое сердце.

– Привет, Тони, – говорит он, понимая, что я не в силах ничего сказать. Голос низкий, глубокий, глуховатый для подростка. Он уверен в себе, и я вижу зачатки будущей силы. Сторонюсь в дверях, пропуская его. И он проходит, руки в карманах, прямой, достаточно высокий для своих лет. Если б не знал о нем ничего, дал бы больше, ей богу. Кто он – я пока не могу понять. Но то, что он – моя погибель, я знаю уже сейчас.

– Красиво у тебя… – говорит он, сбрасывая мокрую кожанку на паркетный пол. – Есть горячая вода?

Он моется. Я не спешу нарушать его покой. Курю в комнате, нервно стряхивая пепел, и пытаюсь вспомнить, курит ли он. Мне хочется напиться. Уже. Хочется расслабиться хоть немного. Но боюсь потерять бдительность. В конце концов, у него нет ни одной причины прийти ко мне. Настоящей причины!.. Нет ни одной. А значит, в его визите может быть подвох. Меня раскусили, и игра проиграна… Ведь могли его подослать ко мне.

Ощущение возможной опасности немного приводит меня в чувство, я тушу сигарету, но когда он выходит из ванной в моем халате, держа в руке свои выкрученные вещи, меня снова начинает бить мелкая дрожь.

– Куда-то бы повесить… – говорит он, протягивая их мне, и пока я пытаюсь справиться с собой и развешиваю одежду у батареи, он уже осваивает мой бар, сам себе наливает и продолжает рассматривать меня в спину, изучая.

– Есть хочешь? – всё, что я могу выдавить из себя неожиданно севшим голосом. Он оживляется, и я впервые вижу в нем хоть что-то похожее на ребенка.

Мы едим на кухне, сидя за столом напротив друг друга, он вновь сканирует меня своим темным взглядом, и мне хочется попросить его закрыть глаза или хотя бы не смотреть на меня так. Он запивает еду виски, пьет не морщась, словно это яблочный сок, и я вижу, как с каждым долгим глотком он становится немного расслабленней, а во взгляде появляется засасывающая муть. У меня стоит так, что столику не нужны никакие ножки. Мы молчим.

– Знаешь, мне понравилось твое письмо… Хотя писать его на бумаге было довольно рискованно, – говорит он внезапно, доставая из-за пазухи знакомый мне сложенный листок бумаги, теперь уже достаточно потертый, разворачивает его, словно собирается зачитать любимые моменты. Он ставит ступню на стул, прижимая колено к груди, и я вижу, что под халатом на нем ничего нет. От желания у меня сжимает горло и темные пятна плывут перед глазами.

– Ты не хочешь одеться? – спрашиваю я, опуская взгляд в тарелку.

– Зачем? – усмехается он хитро. – Мне показалось, что ты хотел совсем не этого.

– Так ты за этим пришел? – говорю я грубо, глядя ему прямо в глаза. Меня злит, что этот малолетний пацан смеется надо мной, вводит в смущение, заставляет почувствовать, что совсем не я тут играю первую скрипку. Меня злит, что я так необъяснимо его хочу.

Он тоже смотрит прямо на меня, теперь серьезный до жути и отчасти грустный. Неожиданная мудрость и печаль в его глазах смахивает с меня всю ярость, все попытки хоть как-то стать хозяином положения. Я успокаиваюсь и жду его следующего шага, снова жду, что он скажет. А сказать ему есть что, это я вижу.

– Тони… чего именно ты от меня хочешь? – спрашивает он задумчиво, чуть склонив набок голову и потирая висок.

Я тушуюсь, незаметно, внутренне, и продолжаю есть, не чувствуя вкуса пищи. Чего я хочу… Разве не об этом я писал в письме? Ведь это и так понятно. Зачем опять заставлять меня повторять эти мучительные признания…

– Я ведь всё объяснил. Почему ты спрашиваешь? – отвечаю я вопросом, не в силах сказать ему об этом вот так прямо, в глаза.

– Потому что у меня будет одно условие…

Я поднимаю на него взгляд.

– Я позволю тебе всё, кроме одного… Ты никогда не будешь покушаться на мой зад, – говорит он, не моргнув, так просто, как если бы спрашивал, не прекратился ли дождь за окном. Лицо серьезно, на скулах ни капли румянца, и от того, как его юные губы спокойно произносят эти слова, на меня находит жар и оторопь.

– Мы не будем заниматься анальным сексом, – уточняет он, приняв мой шок за непонимание.

– Хорошо, – быстро киваю я, удивляясь своему сорванному дыханию. – Я понял.

Я готов согласиться на что угодно, когда он с мокрыми волосами сидит в моем халате и без тени смущения произносит эти ужасы своим красивым ртом.

Видимо, мое лицо довольно выразительно, а он достаточно пьян, чтобы подняться и, не отрывая от меня дурманящих черных глаз, приблизиться, на ходу развязывая халат.

Я не знаю, куда смотреть. Его тело передо мной. Я провожу ладонями вдоль узких бедер, но продолжаю глядеть ему в лицо, не в силах оторваться от глубины взгляда. Что-то во мне еще способно отстраненно отмечать, что я впервые вот так касаюсь его, и мне становится страшно: я делаю это с ним! и чувства засасывают всё сильнее… и он так легко на это согласился.

В его глазах интерес и странная печаль, глубоко затаенная боль. От мысли: «Ему так не хватает тепла, что он согласен даже лечь со мной в постель, но при этом ничуть меня не любит» мне тоже становится больно. Мне хочется прижать к себе его бедра, зарыться лицом в пах. Я уже сейчас готов обхватить ртом его член… Но сначала хочу узнать вкус его губ.

Я притягиваю его к себе, усаживаю на колени, скользя руками под халат и проводя по шелковистой спине. Чувствую шрамы на упругой коже, и мне снова становится больно. Расспрашивать нет времени и сил, я еще узнаю об этом потом, а сейчас…

Сейчас я ощущаю дрожь и уже не понимаю: свою или этого юноши? Его глаза затягивает колдовской мутью, и он с готовностью целует меня, чувственно, дерзко, горячо. Целует так, что мое сознание вот-вот отключится.

У меня пухлые губы – наследство гавайских предков – и ему нравится их целовать, я вижу это. И когда его напряженная, с влажной головкой плоть упирается в мой живот, я с трудом сдерживаю ликование: всё сложится. У него еще будет время полюбить меня…

Мы идем в комнату. Боюсь выпустить его из рук, боюсь, что он растает, как мираж. Его глаза уже совсем темны, а в дыхании – аромат алкоголя. Кладу его на кровать. Сейчас он кажется мне нежным и достаточно податливым, хотя во взгляде всё то же неослабевающее внимание.

Раздеваясь, я могу, наконец, полностью рассмотреть его… пока он разглядывает меня.

Бледная кожа, особенно на фоне моей, и крепкие мускулы, и шрамы, о которых мне ничего не известно. Вспоминая недавнюю драку в баре, я понимаю, насколько обманчива его уступчивость.

Его немаленький член, подрагивая, лежит на животе, бледно-розовый, как его губы, толстый… Мне кажется, что этот подросток искушает меня каждой клеткой своего тела. Я больше не в силах ждать. Сглатывая, опускаюсь рядом с кроватью и, чуть стащив его за ноги к краю, делаю то, что давно уже собирался.

Слышу его удивленное ругательство вместе с долгим стоном, и мне хочется заглотнуть его целиком, задохнуться от ощущения его плоти в горле. Его бедра ходят ходуном, он стонет, низко, на выдохе, протяжно, окончательно сводит меня этим с ума, активно подается в мой рот. Он такой чувственный и горячий, что у меня темнеет в глазах.

Не могу больше терпеть. Залезаю к нему на кровать, притягивая за волосы к своим губам. Он позволяет себя ласкать, и я прикасаюсь к нему со всей своей жадностью, целую, наваливаюсь сверху, тискаю упругие ягодицы.

Неужели это природное? Он так раскован, так владеет своим телом, так отдается ощущениям, что у меня возникает шальная мысль: а первый ли я у него?

Наши члены соприкасаются, вызывая спазмы мучительного желания у обоих, и я больше не могу терпеть… Заглядываю в его глаза, но в них лишь тьма и жажда, и мне кажется, что он достаточно расслаблен и возбужден. Пытаюсь вспомнить, где оставил смазку…

Конечно, я не принял всерьез его условие, решив, что это обычный мужской страх подставить кому-то свою задницу. Поэтому то проворство, с которым он отталкивает меня и вскакивает на постели, когда я приставляю влажный палец к его анусу, ошарашивает меня.

Я еще минуту ничего не могу понять, а он сидит на краю постели, поджав колени к груди и подрагивая, словно не в силах справиться со своим телом. Черная бездна его расширенных, немигающих, направленных в пустоту глаз мгновенно меня отрезвляет. Бледное лицо искажено ненавистью. Черные зрачки, словно дуло пистолета. Мне хочется самолично убить того, кто сделал с ним это. Понимание, что за всем этим стоит не простая боязнь позора, приходит ко мне слишком поздно.

– Я ошибся… – говорит он глухо, и я слышу в его голосе лед. Тот же лед блестит сейчас в глазах, и, когда он снимает свои шмотки с перекладины, я понимаю, что не выдержу такого облома.

– Одежда еще мокрая, – пытаюсь я его удержать.

– Там всё равно дождь, – отвечает он равнодушно, натягивая на тело влажные тряпки.

Вина, сожаление, желание – всё это перемешано во мне безумным коктейлем. Я готов на колени встать, лишь бы он не уходил.

– Постой… Ну прости!.. Прости. Я всё понял. Можешь ничего мне не объяснять. Клянусь, что больше никогда… Ну остановись, – торможу я его уже в коридоре. – Давай я тебе подрочу. Хочешь? Просто приласкаю тебя... Ты мне ничего не должен.

Я раздеваю его прямо здесь, у двери, стаскиваю с трудом его влажную одежду. Бледная кожа покрыта мурашками, и дрожь бежит по моей спине и затылку. Меня опять лихорадит. До забытья и исступленья. Я всё же встаю перед ним на колени и вместо обещанной дрочки отсасываю по высшему классу, чувствую, как он тает в моих руках и губах… Сам себя не помню от его стонов.

Он откидывается в истоме на стену, бедра конвульсивно подрагивают, руки зарываются в мои стриженые волосы, и шепот опаляет меня изнутри:

– Да, Тони… да…

Он хочет. Хочет моих ласк до одури. Так же сильно, как я хочу его. И поэтому он никуда не уйдет.

От мысли, что эту ночь он проведет в моей постели, у меня туманится в голове…

 

## 3.

 

Он прорастает в меня, словно дурман. Я не отследил момент, когда это началось, а теперь не могу и не хочу этому препятствовать.

В тот первый раз ничего не получилось… Но с тех пор я знал, какой он на вкус и на ощупь. Боже… Когда я вспоминал его затуманенные глаза и обвивающие меня расслабленные руки, всё во мне дрожало. Я уже не чувствовал вкуса пищи, зато прекрасно помнил запах его кожи, аромат алкоголя в дыхании.

Дни шли, и я не мог дождаться, когда он снова ко мне заявится. Я стал меньше рисковать и тщательнее продумывал свои шаги. О нашей связи никто не должен был узнать. Никто и никогда. И в то же время я безрассудно заряжал кассету в камеру и снимал его, обнаженного, расслабленного. Снимал, как он валяется на моей постели с зеркальцем в руках, смеется, прикрывая им губы, и пускает зайчиков в объектив. Он доверяет мне, и это необъяснимо. Потому что я тоже доверяю ему и знаю, что никто из нас никогда не предаст другого.

Я прятал видео-носители в фальшивом вентиляционном отверстии, там же, где хранил документы и кассеты с записями разговоров с наркоторговцами.

Иногда он пропадал, а я не имел права спрашивать куда, где и с кем. Он дал мне лишь одну привилегию: касаться его, целовать, нежить в своих объятиях. И я не пытался его привязать, понимая, что на этом всё и закончится. Я даже не думал за ним следить. Только не за ним, только не он. Я собирал сведения, проникал в группировку всё глубже, но знал, что когда придет время, мой мальчик должен остаться в стороне.

Когда его не было по неделе и больше, я дрочил, зашторив окна, засматривая до дыр наши записи. А когда случайно видел его на улице или в одном из баров, сердце заходилось, и только выучка позволяла сохранять лицо.

Дни становились всё короче, холоднее. От мороза дыхание превращалось в пар, а улицы наполнялись иллюминацией и праздничной эйфорией.

Если мы оказывались в одном помещении – случайно, а иначе никак – я наблюдал за ним помимо воли. Как он общался с другими, как напивался. Вслушивался в его голос, полный иронии и скрытого смеха.

Со мной он тоже часто смеялся и много говорил, особенно после спиртного. Иногда он уже приходил пьяным или обкуренным, позволяя в такие моменты раздевать себя. Тело было расслабленным и безвольным, но только на вид. Я чувствовал его готовность подловить меня, видел его лукавый темный взгляд и понимал, что никогда не решусь повторить свой неудачный первый опыт с ним.

Он наблюдал за мной и смеялся. Смех был горьким, понимающим, на грани. Слишком мудрым для пятнадцатилетнего подростка. И мне хотелось придушить его в такие моменты, задушить эту гадюку в своих объятиях. «Эх, Тони, Тони…» – шептал он, закрывая глаза и расслабляясь в теплой ванне, позволяя омывать его тело. Губы изгибались в нежной улыбке, и я целовал его снова и снова. А в груди расцветала немая рана, и я знал, что ее уже ничем не залечить.

 

## 4.

 

Рождество. Он пьет много, задумчиво, становясь старше с каждым долгим глотком. В этот сочельник семьи собираются за общим столом и в атмосфере всеобщей любви прославляют божественного младенца, разрезают индеек и дарят друг другу подарки. У него же никого нет, и он сидит в этом баре и напивается в одиночестве, погруженный в свои мысли, удрученный какими-то воспоминаниями. Я знаю, что он не любит этот праздник. Но я практически ничего не знаю ни о его прошлом, ни о нем самом.

Черт бы его побрал!.. Мне уже пора уходить, но фигура, сидящая у стойки, притягивает меня, словно магнит. Я вовсе на него не смотрю, разговариваю с другим парнем, но всё мое внимание сосредоточено в одной точке этого бара. Я становлюсь рассеянным помимо воли. В голове крутятся воспоминания о его молочной коже. Больше всего на свете я хочу заняться с ним любовью, по-настоящему, до конца. Да я бы всё отдал за это! Мир становится ярче, только когда мы пересекаемся в одной точке координат. Это невыносимо…

 

Наложенное им, вынужденное ограничение сводит меня с ума, заставляет в каждой мелочи видеть дар небес: его поцелуи, прикосновения, взгляды, то задумчивые, то ироничные, но никогда обожающие, его стоны и нега, когда я ласкаю его, ласкаю всего – с головы до пят. Всё это сладостные моменты, которых я жду, о которых мечтаю. Думаю о них в ущерб всему: и работе, и жизни, и рассудку. Я не могу быть с ним до конца, и поэтому вкладываю всю тоску и жажду в каждый поцелуй, довожу его до экстаза раз за разом и всё равно хочу до мучительных спазмов.

Скольжу по его телу губами, лицом, членом, всем своим существом, вижу его расфокусированные зрачки и объятое желанием лицо, прижимаю его к постели, дрочу ему, дрочу себе, позволяю целовать меня и снова возбуждать, заставляю его изгибаться в экстазе снова и снова, вновь целую, уже без надежды… Как наркоман, который пытается просто снять ломку.

 

– Ты когда-нибудь любил кого-то? – я блуждаю по его лицу взглядом, а руками – по груди. Он задумчив, смотрит куда-то вверх, мимо меня.

Только что был еще один безумный заплыв в наслаждение и боль. Иногда мне кажется, что я плыву в нем, уходя всё дальше от берега. И вода подо мной зыбкая, темная, неизвестная, полная опасностей. Я уплываю от себя, но это не приближает меня к нему ни на йоту. Я не могу познать его, понять, кто он, что он такое.

– Да… – слышу его ответ. – Мне было восемь. А она была рыжей и прекрасной…

Я улыбаюсь. Конечно. Детсадовская любовь… Наверное, девочка из соседнего подъезда. Узнавать подробности мне кажется излишним.

– Я люблю тебя… – шепчу я горько. Голос сдавленный. Но не потому, что мне стыдно в этом признаваться, просто сейчас в темноте и безликой бездне этой комнаты я чувствую, что не должен этого делать.

Он молчит. В эти зимние вечера ему тоже грустно, но делиться со мной своей болью у него явно нет желания.

– Ты любишь меня?.. – спрашиваю я всё же. Это глупо. Это безумно глупо. Но, видимо, я совсем потерял здравый смысл.

– Нет… – говорит он после долгого молчания. – Но ты мне очень симпатичен… Иначе меня бы тут не было.

– Спасибо…

Я и правда благодарен. Очень! За то, что он дает мне любить его и делать с ним всё то, что мне позволено делать. Но отчего-то хочется плакать…

Перевернувшись, я приникаю спиной к постели, пытаюсь удержать равновесие в этой вращающейся вселенной. Гравитация больше не действует. Я стараюсь дышать глубоко и ровно, наблюдаю за светящимися точками светомузыки, только музыки нет. В комнате очень тихо. Мне больше не хочется заниматься с ним любовью, не сейчас, весь пожар сместился в сердце. Но и оставаться в одиночестве у меня нет никакого желания.

Неожиданно он начинает говорить, мягко, спокойно. Говорит на отвлеченные темы, что-то о теории относительности, о кротовых норах, о возможностях четвертого измерения, и о прочей ерунде. Я с улыбкой слушаю его голос, он как пуховое одеяло. И на душе становится безмятежно…

Мой мальчик… Сын ведьмы и вампира, не иначе.

 

## 5.

 

Порой его пробивает на философию, и он говорит, долго и много, лежа на моей кровати, размышляя о смысле жизни, доказывая, как всё неправильно устроено в социуме, и какой потенциал на самом деле кроется в человеке. Его азарт приводит меня в восторг, хотя я не поклонник подобных тем.

Единственное табу, что остается еще между нами, это он сам и его жизнь. Однажды, после очередной неудачной попытки уговорить его на полноценный секс, я делаю большую глупость: обещаю ему, что найду того мерзавца, который сделал с ним это, и разделаюсь с ним. Сначала он не понимает, о чем это я, потом хохочет, а после становится мрачным.

– Не было никакого мерзавца… – слышу я его глухой голос, пока сижу голый на смятой постели и слежу за его застежками. Он одевается и уходит. Во мне больше нет сил. Я плыву по течению… Я уже готов сорваться и начать следить за ним.

Когда через день я возвращаюсь домой и вижу его там, моему изумлению нет предела: я не давал ему ключей, да и забраться через окно просто невозможно! И, тем не менее, он тут, сидит спиной ко мне на постели, ссутулившийся и чужой. Но это еще не все. Достав пистолет, хотя совершенно не собираюсь стрелять, я машинально передергиваю затвор: на постели перед ним разложены все мои записи и фотографии, которые я еще не успел передать.

– Хочешь убить меня, Тони? – доносится его спокойный голос без эмоций.

– Как ты вошел? – спрашиваю я, хотя совсем не это меня интересует. Черт! Сейчас я действительно хочу его убить, но не за то, что он проник сюда и всё узнал. За то, что вывернул мою душу наизнанку, заставил жить одним только желанием, вынудил забыть о долге и работе, даже не сделав ничего для этого. Это похоже на колдовство. Я испытываю ярость. Но не убить его мне сейчас хочется – трахнуть!

Чувствую, как подрагивают ноздри. Пытаюсь сдержать дыхание, замедлить ритм сердца.

От недосказанности воздух в комнате становится плотным, я чувствую себя глупо со взведенным курком. Особенно когда он, не оборачиваясь, продолжает спокойно рассматривать фотографии и читать документы. Так и не говорит, как сюда попал.

– Знаешь, раскрытые тайны – дело заразное… Не переживай, я никому не сказал, что ты агент, хотя давно об этом подозревал. Но если ты раскроешь мою тайну, мне придется раскрыть твою.

Так вот в чем дело?.. Я прячу ствол. Он так дорожит своей репутацией крутого парня? Неудивительно. Но мне всё же странно, что он идет на такой риск.

– Я и не собирался. Я ведь даже ничего не знаю. Это была просто… догадка.

Он ухмыляется, впервые оборачиваясь. Мне почему-то грустно смотреть на него. Неужели у него совсем нет сердца? Ведь ему всего пятнадцать лет, но там внутри… Словно выжженная головешка. Но ведь не всегда он был таким. Когда-то же все было иначе, и отчего-то изменилось? Ведь любил же он ту восьмилетнюю рыжую девочку. Хотя кто сказал, что ей было восемь?

– Когда вы собираетесь заканчивать операцию? – спрашивает он неожиданно бодро, поднимаясь с постели и подходя ко мне. Его глаза горят азартом. – Брать всех собираетесь? Или выборочно?

– Не волнуйся, тебя это не коснется.

– Давай так, – говорит он воодушевленно. – Вы не будете трогать Боба, Клинта, Толстяка, Жеребца Чарли и Маго, а я никому не скажу, что ты агент! И еще оставьте Безумного Фила… я храню в его гараже свой байк и самогонный аппарат.

Он сам смеется от своей речи, и я тоже. Все перечисленные – мелкие хулиганы и байкеры, с которыми он, видимо, успел сдружиться, и которые точно не входили в мои планы.

– Хорошо.

Мы скрепляем договор рукопожатием, и через день он заваливается ко мне посреди ночи, пьяный, с огромной бутылкой без этикеток. В ней неизвестная жидкость зеленовато-болотного цвета.

– Это абсент! – хвастает он. – Настоящий, какой Ван-Гог пил и Оскар Уайльд! Гарантирую высокое содержание туйона, сам всё делал!

Я в шоке, но вспоминаю о самогонном аппарате в гараже Фила, и все становится на свои места.

 

## 6.

 

Зима, и мы пьем вдвоем долгими вечерами. Я погружаюсь всё глубже. Когда начальство требует результатов, я говорю, что мне еще нужно время. Я увяз. И не знаю, куда двигаться дальше. Его губы, когда он выдыхает ядовитый дымок, пробуждают во мне фантазии. Сколько раз за это время мне снилось, как я беру его, вхожу в тугую плоть и слышу долгий стон. Но всё, что этот юноша позволяет мне делать с ним в действительности, лишь имитация нормального секса… Когда я совсем теряю голову, он разрешает скользить членом между его плотно сомкнутыми бедрами, по промежности, задевая чувствительную мошонку, и в такие моменты я представляю, что беру его на самом деле.

Мы пьем зеленую отраву. За руками тянется шлейф, предметы теряют четкие контуры. Мир становится жидким. Он уже не сдерживает себя, стоит, не стесняясь, на коленях, широко расставив ноги, выгибается, дрожит. Я целую его ягодицы, провожу языком между ними, прикасаюсь к анусу. Мышцы такие тугие, что не пройдет даже кончик языка. Но когда я надавливаю, мой любовник не пытается отстраниться, только еще больше выгибается. Он возбужден сильнее меня. Хотя куда уже сильнее…

Привычным движением обхватываю свой член ладонью, чтобы хоть немного снять мучительное желание, и продолжаю вылизывать его, наслаждаясь реакцией. Я – само бескорыстие… Меня пора причислить к лику святых… Его бедра мелко подрагивают, он со стоном крутит перед моим лицом попкой. И это уже больше того, что я могу вынести…

Поднимаюсь с колен и, стараясь не смотреть в удивленные глаза, затуманенные истомой, оставляю его. Ухожу на кухню и дрожащими руками достаю сигарету. Я не чувствую себя пьяным, хотя мы выпили немало, но и трезвым я бы себя не назвал.

Вспоминаю его и весь дрожу, член стоит железно, и эрекция мучительна.

Не могу его видеть, когда он такой… С таким одновременно упоительным и одурманенным взглядом… Боже! Нервно выдыхаю дым носом. Мне кажется, что даже дышать я могу только прерывисто, с дрожью.

После двух глубоких затяжек мне как будто становится легче… И в этот момент появляется он в моем халате на плечах. Взгляд виновато опущен, сама невинность!

Но, кажется, он действительно испытывает вину.

– Прости… Я больше не буду возбуждать тебя… Просто мне так хорошо с тобой, так… приятно, – он усмехается, хитро поднимая глаза. В них самая настоящая бездна.

От его слов и искушающих интонаций я опять готов впасть в безумие. Он поднимает меня за руку и тут же кидается с поцелуями, впивается в мой рот, сводит с ума. Я не помню, как подхватываю его под бедра и несу в комнату, пока мы целуемся. Он здоровый лось, почти моего роста, но у меня хватит сил таскать его хоть всю ночь, особенно, когда я так возбужден.

Неожиданно, когда мы оба оказываемся в постели, он опускается к моему животу и засасывает возбужденный орган. Я охаю в беззвучном изумлении. Его губы плотно сжимают ствол, узкий язык ласкает уздечку, весь его рот так сладостно и умело движется, что у меня перехватывает дух. Я шокирован, пытаюсь отвлечь его хоть на минуту, но больше не властен над телом. Наслаждение слишком сильное, я изнемогаю под его губами, внутри горячего сильного рта. Слышу свои стоны как со стороны.

Когда всё заканчивается и я опускаюсь с небес на пропитанную нашим потом постель, в голове крутится лишь один вопрос: «Где... с кем он так наловчился?!». Его губы в последнем невесомом поцелуе прикасаются к моей головке, чувствительной сейчас до боли. Я подрагиваю, обессиленный. Оргазм словно унес с собой часть алкогольных паров, и мне безумно хочется пить.

– Слушай… – начинаю я пересохшим ртом. – Откуда ты так умеешь?..

– А… – отмахивается он, вытягиваясь рядом и кладя голову мне на плечо.

– У тебя еще кто-то есть? – спрашиваю упавшим голосом.

– Господи, Тони… – смеется он беззвучно. – Еще поревнуй меня.

Мы молчим, и у меня тяжело на сердце, его голова слева только усиливает это бремя.

– Просто лет в двенадцать, когда я плотно сидел на наркоте и на очередную дозу нужны были деньги, я пару раз зарабатывал их на улице ртом… Потом один врач сумел снять меня с иглы, но навыки остались, как видишь.

Сказать, что я шокирован, – ничего не сказать. Он говорит спокойно, даже равнодушно, но от ударной волны его слов у меня едва не закладывает уши. Благо, вовремя отпала челюсть. Я так и не могу закрыть рот от удивления.

Когда всё сказанное полностью оседает в моей голове, я хватаю его за шиворот, и на следующий же день мы идем в ближайшую лабораторию, где можно анонимно сдать анализы. Оказывается, я совершенно чист, а его просят сдать кровь повторно. И пока я чувствую, как мир сужается до размеров кабинета, лаборант уклончиво объясняет, что прежний материал был, видимо, испорчен.

Мы ждем в коридоре. Он спит в кресле, склонив голову на бок, а я стою у окна, падая всё глубже в черное отчаяние.

Через полчаса появляется врач и, задумчиво глядя на моего любовника, отдает бланк с результатами. Мы уходим. Мне должно полегчать, ведь он тоже чист, но загадочный взгляд лаборанта не выходит из головы. Однако перепроверять всё в другом месте у меня нет никакого желания.

В итоге я просто прошу его предохраняться и вообще беречь себя. А он говорит, что теперь знает, где можно провериться, и обещает изредка сюда наведываться.

 

## 7.

 

– Тони, – говорит он мне ласково. – Ты самый светлый человек в моей жизни.

Его глаза светятся щемящей нежностью, так похожей на любовь. Его нежность мучительней жестокости. И нет мне уже спасения, даже если я его трахну…

От него всё чаще пахнет женскими духами. Но я уже не так ревную, как в первый раз, когда он завалился ко мне в январе, пьяный и счастливый, пропахший морозом и женщиной.

В тот вечер, пока я помогал ему раздеться и заваривал крепкий чай, чтобы как-то привести в чувства, он рассказал, что переспал с девушкой впервые в жизни. Он не перестает меня шокировать: уж на девственника этот парень никак не был похож! Сам себе поражаясь, я выспрашивал у него подробности, и он, будучи пьяным, охотно ими делился. А когда я протянул ему свежевыжатый лимонный сок, чтобы хоть частично нейтрализовать алкоголь, он поднял на меня глаза и усмехаясь поинтересовался заплетающимся языком, неужели у него слишком довольный вид.

Теперь я уже не ревную. Взял себя в руки. Да и какое я имею право? Он мне не принадлежит…

Он трахается как с цепи сорвался. Я слышу об этом даже от сторонних людей. Это уже становится анекдотом. Девчонки и даже женщины летят на него, словно пчелы на мед. Это особенно удивительно, учитывая, что он не принадлежит ни одной из них и не скрывает этого.

Всё правильно, мне самому пора найти себе женщину. Может быть, получится с помощью хорошей девочки забыть плохого мальчика…

И я нахожу ее. Но забыть не получается. Редко, но он все же наведывается ко мне, и я не могу устоять.

В один из таких визитов приходит моя Абигайль, и он успевает спрятаться в кладовке. Сославшись на плохое самочувствие, обещаю ей, что к вечеру всё пройдет. Не могу расслабиться, зная, что он там сидит. Когда она наконец уходит, я открываю дверь и вижу его задумчивый взгляд.

– Пора со всем этим завязывать, Тони, – говорит он мне, поднимаясь, и я замечаю, как он вырос за эти полгода. – Как ты считаешь?..

Я только и могу, что кивнуть. Он прав, с этим пора завязывать… Тем более, что скоро завершение операции. И у меня, скорее всего, появится новое имя и новая жизнь. Но отчего тогда так щемит в сердце?

– Мой прощальный подарок, – произносит он, и у меня на мгновение возникает шальная надежда: «неужели он позволит мне...?», но он только приникает к моим губам поцелуем. Я жмурюсь, чувствую, как предательски дрожит подбородок…

Но ты прав, мой мальчик. Ты прав…

Он снова и снова целует меня, не прерываясь, нежно, изысканно, почти невинно, совсем не так, как в первый раз. Когда я пытаюсь проникнуть языком ему в рот, он ненадолго отстраняется и снова целует меня одними губами. Я готов умереть, растаять в этом соприкосновении.

– Это наш последний поцелуй, Тони… Спасибо тебе за всё… – произносит он шепотом и, кинув на меня глубокий нежный взгляд, исчезает за дверью.

Я опустошен. Мне словно вспороли живот и вынули всё нутро. Могу только привалиться плечом к двери и беззвучно замычать. Он исчез так же ослепительно, как и появился. Так быстро, что я даже не успел его предупредить, когда ФБР будет проводить захват.

Впрочем, пока он слишком мелкая сошка, чтобы интересовать наших. В любой момент он может сесть на свой байк и умчаться в неизвестном направлении. Как лотос растет из болотного ила, он произрастает из той грязи, что окружает его… Полагаю, его ждет великое будущее, но не уверен, что оно будет у меня. Некоторым людям отпущено мало времени. Похоже, я предчувствовал это уже тогда.

 

## Эпилог

 

Снова осень. Ему двадцать пять. Он лежит в гамаке в своей комнате на втором этаже и читает Томпсона. В углу гитара и компьютер, в окнах нет ни одного целого стекла, но пока это его мало волнует: эта осень щедра на тепло. Внизу, прямо в холле, Боб возится со своим байком. Это окраины, и роскошный некогда, но теперь заброшенный дом, по сути, принадлежит им. Недавно они провернули неплохую операцию, и денег хватит на какое-то время, так что можно затаиться и расслабиться.

Неожиданно в дверях появляется Мелкий Стю.

– Босс, тебя там внизу ждет какая-то женщина, – говорит тот настороженно.

– Что за женщина?

– Не знаю… Называла тебя по имени.

Он откладывает книгу и еще минуту о чем-то думает. Потом всё же спускается.

– Где она? – спрашивает он у Боба еще с лестницы.

– На улице, – пожимает тот плечами.

– Проверили ее?

– Ну, оружия нет… Цивильная такая цыпа, я б ее поимел. Может, какая-то из твоих подружек? Залетела, небось, и теперь разыскивает доблестного папашу! – ржет Боб.

Цивильная… Он рассматривает ее, прежде чем подойти. Нет, с этой дамой он точно не спал… Странная. В модном пиджачке, в шляпке и в перчатках, с маленькой сумочкой. Она выглядит здесь до крайности нелепо.

– Мы знакомы? – спрашивает он, подходя. Незнакомка кидает на него взгляд и тушуется, явно узнавая.

– Здравствуйте, я Абигайль Макайо… – говорит она. – Это фамилия мужа, – она смотрит на него, надеясь на реакцию, но он пока ничего не понимает.

– Я вдова Тони Макайо…

По его лицу пробегают разные эмоции. Вдова?..

– Недавно мы делали ремонт, и я обнаружила потайное отверстие…

– Отчего он умер? – перебивает он ее.

– Он погиб при исполнении… Еще пять лет назад. Пулевое ранение. Врачи не смогли его спасти…

– Соболезную…

– Здесь, – Абигайль достает из сумочки кассеты. – Есть записи с вами… Я подумала, что они должны быть у вас.

Он сглатывает, понимая. – Вы для этого меня нашли?

– Да. Это было сложно.

– Но как-то всё же удалось…

– Здесь только вас зовут Эверардом, – улыбается она. – Тони говорил о вас перед смертью.

– Спасибо, – он кивает, опустив глаза. – Спасибо, что сказали всё это.

– Всё хорошо, – улыбка вновь освещает ее лицо. – Прошло много времени, и я больше не страдаю.

– Вы говорили, что делали с кем-то ремонт… Вы снова замужем?

– Нет, у меня есть сын. Его зовут Энтони в честь отца. До свидания.

– Постойте!.. Где похоронен Тони?

Он долго смотрит ей вслед. Элегантная и умная женщина, ему всегда такие нравились, но в его кругу, увы, не водились…

Когда он возвращается в дом, то видит в дверях своих ребят, напряженно следящих за разговором.

– Стю, наш видик еще живой? Тащи в мою комнату!

Выгнав всех за дверь, он включает телевизор, вставляет кассету и смотрит старые записи… Смотрит на прежнего себя, юного и озорного. Свет отражается в огромных темных глазах, зеркальце в его руках бликует. Он с усмешкой смотрит на юнца, без стеснения возлегающего перед камерой. Ему и сейчас совершенно не стыдно. Это единственное его изображение с тех пор, и ему жалко его уничтожать, но иначе нельзя. Досмотрев до конца, тая в груди горечь и страсть, он наблюдает, как горит в ведре пленка, как плавится пластмасса…

 

Оседлав мотоцикл, он приезжает к нему на следующий день.

Это кладбище, и нормальные люди едва ли выберут это место для отдыха или прогулок. Но ему всё равно: он байкер, сатанист, бандит, наркоман, пьяница и отброс общества. Так они считают. Ему плевать на ярлыки. Он остается собой и рад, что считается отбросом, это дает определенную свободу. Свободу мыслить и жить только по зову сердца.

Он достает из кармана сложенный листок бумаги, старый, истрепанный и пожелтевший. Мягко светит осеннее солнце, вокруг тихо, слышно только щебетание птиц. Он сидит рядом с надгробием и щурится от янтарных лучей и странного покоя на душе, разбавленного горькими каплями тоски. Лучи скользят по смятой замусоленной бумаге. Он знает содержание наизусть, но долго и внимательно перечитывает, отдавая дань, а потом сжигает письмо над могилой, чему-то грустно улыбаясь. Он не может понять, почему не испытывает боли, возможно, потому что Тони умер уже давно, а он узнал об этом только вчера. Но волны накатывают постепенно, и вот пейзаж наполняется туманом, а он смеется от ощущения жгучей соли на глазах и влаги, бегущей по лицу.

Пепел падает на землю, на сухие стебли растений и пожухшую листву, немного взмывает вверх от легких порывов ветра, но тут же вновь приникает к неухоженной могиле, словно не хочет покидать, не хочет забывать. Жмется к его ногам, как бездомная собака. Эх, Тони, Тони… Почему так позабыто это место?..

Он достает из кармана потертой кожаной куртки плоскую флягу и отпивает щедрый глоток. Горло тут же сжимается в спазме, и слезы снова набегают на глаза, теперь уже от градуса и горечи алкоголя. Но на душе становится легко, а в голове – свободно. Абсент. Настоящий. Он хорошо знает рецепт, а в гараже еще стоит самогонный аппарат, и он выгнал немного по случаю. Он снова пьет прямо из фляги, а потом льет зеленую жидкость на могилу. За тебя, Тони! За тебя…

 

_Ноябрь-декабрь, 2011 г._


End file.
